


A Secret Worth Telling

by JayFeather2056



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Falling In Love, Geek Stiles Stilinski, Jock Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayFeather2056/pseuds/JayFeather2056
Summary: Senior year for Derek is seeming more and more like a shove towards a life he doesn't want, but being a Hale, he is expected to follow after his predecessors - his grandfather, father, even Laura. Win the lacrosse championship, go down in the Beacon Hills hall of fame, get a full ride to an Ivy league school, graduate, only to end up working for the family company; all mapped out for him since a young age. Lashing out and becoming the local bad boy was plan A to derail this so called 'future' but that doesn't seem to work because his parents just throw money at everything to fix it. Purposely failing a class and getting kicked off the team was plan B, but his mother is Talia Hale, so she fixed that too.Now he's suppose to have a tutor and his 'future' is set back on course. He's really starting to get desperate.Meanwhile, Stiles Stilinski is next to nothing compared to THE Derek Hale. He's a freshman, Derek's a senior, He's a geek, Derek's a popular jock, He's poor, Derek's rich, really the list can go on. So it's a surprise when he is somehow roped into tutoring the King of Beacon Hills High.Derek proves to be difficult and somewhat all together unexpected and not at all what Stiles is prepared for.





	A Secret Worth Telling

“I’m sorry, what?” Mrs. Hale asked for the third time, voice taking on an edge of hysteria as the principal continued to stare at her dumbly. She was beginning to get angry at him, and he knew he had to fix the situation before it escalated further. The Hale family was something like royalty around Beacon Hills, and he didn’t want to cause himself anymore trouble than he already has.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Mrs. Hale.” He said nervously at the beautiful woman, raising his hands up in a open palmed gesture. Trying to calm her down was like trying to put out a fire with a eye dropper full of water. “Derek can resume playing lacrosse as soon as his pre-calculus grade rises above the passing mark. He’s a bright kid, I know, I’ve gotten loads of compliments about him from his other teachers. It’s just this one class-”

“Derek is your star player. He’s supposed to be getting a full ride to the collage of his choice because of his talent and you want to take MY son off the team and jeopardize his future because of one grade?!” Mrs. Hale stood up, black dress flowing around her, her big expensive coat falling from her shoulders slightly. She looked like an empress of doom and the Principal stood as well because he felt like he had too. This may as well be her office and he may as well be the one on the other side of the desk. 

“Now, Mrs. Hale, Derek has gotten into a lot of trouble this year, trouble that would’ve had him expelled if we hadn’t taken into account his… future. We’ve been gracious enough to look the other way, what with the skipping, and talking back, and the vandilization, not to mention the pranks-” He paused when Mrs. Hale started to glare at him. “My point is, we’ve been lenient thus far and this is not something we can ignore. Education is more important than sports-…”

“We’ve donated how much money to this school? And your telling me that you can do nothing? That’s it. He’s out?” She stepped forward, her heels making her at least three inches taller than him. 

He’s never found a woman to be so scary before. “W-well-”

“If I’m not mistaken, my husband and I are the reason you even got this job, and you're telling me you aren’t even going to try and help my son?”

Thomas backed up. “Now Mrs. Hale hang on a minute, there is something we might can do.”

Talia narrowed her pretty brown eyes, placing her hands on her hips. “And what’s that?”

“Um...well...Derek can still play on the team...but he has to agree to a tutor. And if his grade doesn’t improve before December - then...he’s off the team.” He said the first thing that came to mind, trying to save his ass. Well, there went equal treatment flying out the window. If other parents found out Derek got away with worse things than their kids got expelled for, He'd lose his job. Rather it be to that than the Hales though.

“And that’s the best you can do?” Talia arched a perfect brow at him.

“Well...yes. I’m doing the most here, Mrs. Hale. I’ve already spoken to Derek about his grades last month, he knew of the situation but has yet to do anything about it. I can only offer him this option at this point. So if he works with a tutor and manages to get his grade up, He can stay on the team.”

Talia deflated a little, upset at Derek, but that was a problem for later. “It’ll do I suppose.” She said reluctantly, frowning in thought.

Principal Thomas smiled in relief, glad Talia seemed to be going back to her pleasant self. She was usually very reasonable, but when it came to her children - yeesh. “I can get you a list of tutors available Mrs. Hale, I’m sure Derek will like at least one of them.” He started rummaging around his desk, trying to find a list, before remembering it was on his computer and he'd have to email it to her. He kept looking anyways so he wouldn't have to make eye-contact again.

Talia crossed her arms and glared slightly at the underhanded comment about her son’s unwillingness to get along with people, but decided to let it go. This was Derek’s last year to win the Lacrosse championship, just like his father, and his father’s father. She didn’t want to take away his chance to follow in their footsteps by yelling at the principal anymore than she already has. Clearly this time around money wouldn’t save him, so she had to be at least a little respectful - she had after all, pushed the principal as far as she could on the matter without involving her husband. Which she had no desire to do.

She sighed internally as she thought about he son. What was she going to do with him? Even Laura hadn’t been this much trouble. “Yes. Send me the list.” She said finally, picking up her purse and flipping her long dark hair out of the way. She gave Thomas one last look before exiting his office. 

 

Hopefully she wouldn't have to come back anytime soon.

 

The September fall decorations on the principal's heavy office door clinked together as it shut, and Derek looked up from his chair as his mother emerged. He looked like a dark shadow in the corner. 

"Come on, honey. We're going home." She gestured for him to follow her.

Her only son got up and walked after her without a word, and she wondered when he grew so silent. He use to be so talkative and happy, not this black leather wearing, troublesome, delinquent she constantly had to keep in check. What went wrong? She cast a quick glance at him, taking in the deep frown on his face. 

 

He followed her all the way out to the car, every single student they passed saying hello to him and she wondered if his popularity had anything to do with his change. 

Most likely not. 

Thanks to their legacy, all the Hales basically grew up in the spotlight. He’s been popular almost all his life, so why would it change him now? She just couldn’t figure it out.

Nothing made sense when she ran it through her head.

Maybe if she asked Laura to talk to him, she could find out? Because Derek sure didn’t talk to her anymore. He barely even grunted when she asked a question. 

Who knows.

 

They arrived at her sleek black car, and got in it, Talia turning on the engine. “So, you’re not off the team.” She said to the silence. She looked over and saw him gazing out the window. A little acknowledgement would be nice. Talia grinned mischievously when she knew this next part would at least get him to look at her. “On one condition of course. You're getting a tutor, dear.”

Derek whipped around to look at her, ice blue eyes wide. “What?!” 

"Yep. We'll go through the list of possible applicants tomorrow." Talia started the drive home. "You'll still be able to play on the team, so that's the good news." 

"Great." Derek mumbled under his breath. He looked back out the window, wanting to smash his head into it. 

Things just got so much worse.


End file.
